Kid Gohan
Gohan in his Saiyan and Frieza eras. A fearsome spammer, and probably the best "early" character ! Strategy Basically, all you need is to spam Gekiretsu Madan ! Other moves are only here to fill the charts... Best moves Gekiretsu Madan Godlike move ! An instant accurate 8-shots barrage which deals up to 8.000 HP damages, for only 2 Ki Bars. Easily spammable, due to combination of low cost, standard natural Ki stat and Base Ki at 3 Ki Bars. You barely just have to hold the charge button permanently, and perform the move when ennemy is getting up ! If ennemy is sticking close, don't be afraid to use backward High Speed Movement to teleport on safer place to use the Blast Move, as Gohan's Base Ki is at 3 Ki Bars. This is also Gohan's only weapon against giant characters. Useful moves Violent Rush Use it either : * after Super Unyielding Spirit : until Max Power Mode wears off, then throw a Ki Blast and charge again, to negate Super Unyielding Spirit's Ki penalty. * before an Hyper Smash and Bakuretsu Ranma. Bakuretsu Ranma Ultimate Blast is a long-ranged Rush Blast which ends with Gohan on the middle of the arena, mid-air, and ennemy repelled far forward him. This allow to charge up Ki afterwards, in addition to leaving a Ki Bar after use. It is in its own a very good move, but Gekiretsu Madan is slighty better due to its spam potential and effectiveness against giants. Super Unyielding Spirit Allows you to spam Gekiretsu Madan and yet be able to enter in Max Power Mode without charging Ki to maximum. Altough Gekiretsu Madan is a bit better than Violent Rush + Bakuretsu Ranma, it brings a change of pace, and a possibility of finishing ennemy in style. Situational moves Masenko As chargeable beam, it can be useful against chargeable fireballs. Other than that, always prefer Gekiretsu Madan. Weak spots Hidden Energy Arguably the worst Blast 1. Never use it, it is a pure Ki and Blast Stock loss : a trap ! Low Health and Defense Sadly, Gohan is one of the most fragile character. But he can keep ennemy at bay with Gekiretsu Madan. And needless to say, itemization makes up. Against giant opponents No mystery here. Spam Gekiretsu Madan. Z-Items There are items which work the best with : # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item (Defense +19 is second and Mystery of Sheron is last, on and probably on all characters). # Blast 2 +19 : '''Gekiretsu Madan is a god-like attack, probably one of the bests of the game. There is no really other item needs, so put whatever you feel. # '''Fighting Spirit Elevation : Start the spam fest, either with or without a backward High Speed Movement, right for the beginning ! # Hi-Tension : Theorically, useful while guarding against a close combat lover, as it increase already good Ki auto-regenerating rate. Actually, the time gain is not substantial at all. # Advanced Senses : In very situational case of hard bullying. If ennemy heavily use disorienting moves hiding, both to avoid Gohan's Blast 2 and to prepare a massive attack, Gohan will be able to lock-on him even through walls... and destroy them with Gekiretsu Madan ! Defensive items : Health +19 is enough to make Gohan resistant, due to his crazy Gekiretsu Madan which keep ennemy away. However, as he has only 3 items to equip to be a monster, one can want to equip a full defensive set to turn the monster into a god. # Defense +19 # Master's Protection : For perfect guard and lowering dizziness time. # Micro Band : For leaving Afterimages when dizzied, and to prevent a fatal wound. On a specifical note : don't equip Desperation. At first, it looks a perfect item for , as he can rely and spam a single Blast Move with no effort. But since Base Ki is 3 bars, you'll be dizzied quite a long time after use, even with a "dizziness recovery" item like Master's Protection. Movelist Melee Ki Blasts MAX Power Mode En fait le MPM n'améliore pas le CàC, baisse même les dégats unitaires des rushs (violent rush). A part Hyper Smash Attention pour Vanish et Homing : valeurs toujours si ennemi frappé de face. Dragon Heavy Combo : les premiers coups usent plus que les derniers Missing Techniques Blast techniques Miscellaneous Dragon Library description This is Goku's young son, Gohan. He is a gentle child, with dreams of one day becoming a scholar. Chichi has forbidden Gohan from receiving martial arts training so that he might concentrate on his schoolwork. This, Gohan's power level is very low. Even so, he possesses a great fighting potential that, once awakened, rivals the power of the Saiyan Raditz himself. After the fight with Raditz, Piccolo kidnaps Gohan and trains him to be a warrior, in hopes that he might help in the coming battle against the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa. Though Gohan is afraid of Piccolo at first, over time, he comes to respect Piccolo as his friend and mentor. In the Frieza Saga, Gohan travels to Planet Namek, hoping to wish back all of his friends who lost their lives in the battle with Vegeta. When he learns of Frieza's evil plans, he becomes more determined than ever to find the Dragon Balls. Gohan is a mild-mannered boy and dislikes fighting, but if it's to protect his friends or preserve the peace, his powers explode and he becomes a force to be reckoned with. Voice actor Japanese voice actor : Masako Nozawa Outfits # Piccolo's uniform and bowl haircut, as seen in first half of Namek saga. # Saiyan armor, as seen in second half of Namek saga. # Piccolo's uniform and long hair with white band, as seen in Saiyan saga. - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes is playable in : is fought in : Trivia Kid Gohan is arguably the best early era character, and one of the best characters in the game, due to Gekiretsu Madan and his ability to spam it. Then, Kid Gohan is likely the best choice to quickly and easily win fights where he's available in Story Mode. In manga and/or anime, use these moves : * Bakuretsu Ranma against Frieza 2nd form * Gekiretsu Madan seems to be only the second half of Bakuretsu Ranma * Masenko against Frieza 3rd form * Hidden Energy on Namek, while spying on Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria from a cliff * Super Unyielding Spirit against Raditz Gekiretsu Madan may not be confused with Gekiretsu Kodan, which is Piccolo's Light Grenade.